


Research & Development

by lucidscreamer



Series: Gainful Employment Series [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Kaiba Corp won't know what hit it, Office Humor, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Seto was about three seconds from a nervous breakdown, and his left eye hadn't stopped twitching since the testing room ceiling had collapsed on top of him thirty minutes ago.





	Research & Development

Seto staggered into his Kaiba Corp office and dropped onto his leather executive chair like a ton of bricks. A ton of bricks with a raging headache and an incipient ulcer.

R&D was a shambles. His scientists had fled, and were no doubt currently inundating Monster.com with enough page requests while trying to update their resumes that it qualified as a dedicated denial of service attack. His newest employee (one Yami Mutou, henceforth known as "The Menace to Society that Said Society's Ridiculous Mores Prevent Me from Strangling in His Sleep") was sulking in the office suite Seto had unwillingly assigned to him that morning. If things continued unchanged, his company was probably a week (at the most) from total anarchy and/or bankruptcy. Seto himself was about three seconds from a nervous breakdown, and his left eye hadn't stopped twitching since the testing room ceiling had collapsed on top of him thirty minutes ago.

All that and it wasn't even noon yet. Seto wondered if he was too young to start taking five martini lunches. Or maybe he should spare his liver and just get Pegasus to stuff his soul back into one of his damned cards... No, wait. The Menace had all of the Millennium Items now, didn't he? _Fuck_. No way was he asking the Root Cause of All that was Terrible and Wrong-Wrong-Oh-So-Fucking-Wrong with the World to put him out of his misery. Misery that The Menace had wrought just by existing – and insisting that Seto hire him.

Why couldn't the damned ceiling have finished the job when it fell on him?

 _Now, be fair,_ chided a mental voice that sounded entirely too much like Mokuba for comfort. _Only_ part _of the ceiling collapsed on top of you._ That was true. Most of the ceiling had collapsed on top of the huge white dragon that had been the cause of the collapse in the first place.

Because _that_ made things ever so much saner.

Lowering his head to the top of his desk with a _thud_ , Seto groaned. Not only did he need an entire new R&D Department (and a department in which to house them), he also had a hungry, larger-than-life Blue-Eyes White Dragon downstairs awaiting the arrival of the two tons of fresh fish Seto had ordered to feed it. (He'd dropped the fish order and authorization for the construction crews on his assistant's desk and pretended not to hear the plaintive questions that followed his retreat.)

Of course, the _piece de resistance_ of this entire fucking day was that he still had to find a suitably harmless (to his _company_ – at the present time, the thought of doing bodily harm to certain Pharaohs was nearly irresistible) job position for The Menace.

Several minutes passed without any inspiration presenting itself.

Seto sighed. Kaiba Corp Antarctica was sounding better all the time....

　

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on FF.net for years. I could have sworn I already posted it here, but obviously I didn't. D:
> 
> Still trying to get all of my existing fic archived on AO3...


End file.
